Awkward
by yougotme
Summary: Santiago loved Renata but Renata chose Alec to be her boyfriend. Then Corin made his life brighter
1. Chapter 1

Santiago's POV

I looked outside. Some people were joking and laughing. Human's life seems so cheerful.

"Santiago? Are you alright?" Renata's voice.

"Yeah I'm alright," I said as she opened the door.

"Santiago, do you...get mad?" she asked.

"Get mad?" I asked to her, pretended I don't know my mood.

"Yeah, get mad….at me. Or maybe you get mad at Alec".

I sat on my bed and said to Renata, "I don't get mad. I just...disappointed".

Renata sat next to me and turned her face to me, "sorry".

I smiled a bit, "never mind, maybe I have to love you as a friend"

"A best friend I think," Renata clapped my shoulder and smiled. How I love her smile.

"Well, I gotta go then," Renata stood and waved her hand, "Felix, Jane, and I have to check some newborns at Swiss. Do you want something from there?"

I grinned, "chocolate"

"LOL," she rolled her eyes, "I bet you never eat that"

I took breath, "take care, Rena".

She nodded as I heard Jane's yell, "RENATA! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Bye," she walked out my room.

Renata and I are friends since she came to this castle. I love her more than a best friend, but she didn't feel the same. She fell in love with stingy-cold-Alec.

"Santiago?" Heidi knocked the opened-door. I turned my face.

"Aro wants to talk to you"

I stood and went to Aro's room.

"Good afternoon, Santiago".

I smiled and he took my hand.

"Seems like you don't have any important activity these two days".

He walked and sat on his chair.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone knocked the door.

"Come in".

"Excuse me, sir. Did you call me?" a blonde-short hair girl opened the door and met my eyes unintentionally.

"Yes Corin".

That girl named Corin stood besides me. Oh ya. Corin. I didn't too close to her. She prefer alone and talked to other guards.

"Santiago, Corin. You two have to go to Forks. Check Renesmee Cullen's condition," he said.

"Edward's daughter?" Corin asked, "last month you had told Demetri and Chelsea to check her condition, hadn't you?"

"Yes. I just want to prove to Caius. He still doesn't sure. Here, give this gift to Esme Cullen. She's celebrating her birthday. Told the Cullens that I told you two to stay there three nights, understand?"

"Yes, Master," we said together.

Corin's POV

Yes, he is Santiago. The tall man who closed very much to Renata, Alec's girlfriend. I looked to him. He has brown-short hair. I heard he was as strong as Felix.

"Why you stared at me, Corin?" He asked.

"Nope," I said and I was sure that my voice was as little as mouse's.

I walked to my door, and go packing my stuffs.

It's rare that Aro told me to go. He used to ask the twins (Alec and Jane), Demetri, or Renata, not me.

I pulled my case and went to the castle's gate and I saw Santiago already stopped a cab. The cab stopped, and Santiago put his case in to the baggage and I did too. He closed the baggage and sat on the backside. I sat besides him and he said, "airport"


	2. Chapter 2

Corin's POV

Airport full filled with sea of humans. Some immigration officers checked me and Santiago's passport and documents then they let us go to boarding room. About fifteen minutes later, we walked through the corridor to reach the plane. We sat at 6 A & B. I sat and Santiago did. He sat next to me. He took a newspaper and I plugged in my earphone. I played the Jonas Brothers' songs on my iPod.

"Jonas Brothers?" Santiago asked me as he saw my iPod.

"Yeah, why?"

He laughed and said, "That teen-band?"

"Then why? I'm still teenager for your information".

"How old are you Corin?" he asked as he closed the newspaper.

"I am 170 this year. You?"

"I'm 209. How was your age when you turned?"

"Seventeen. I'm sure. You?"

"20," he said.

"Coffee, ma'am? Sir?" a Stewardess asked us. I shook my head and that woman smiled and walked by.

"Do you still remember your human's life?" he asked. I plugged out my headphone.

"Little bit."

"Tell me".

FLASHBACK

_I was sixteen and three days later, I'll be seventeen._

"_Guess who'll celebrate birthday!" Granny stopped sewing and saw her sweater-made._

"_Purple, do you like it, Corin?" she asked. I smiled and continued doing my assignment._

"_What do you want on your birthday, darling?" she asked. I shrugged._

"_A gift from you is enough, gran," I smiled and closed my book._

"_No, seventeen is the age where you changed to be an adult. I have to give you more than one gift," she said._

"_Granny," I hugged her. I love her. She was the only person who taught me arithmetic. She was the only person who kissed me on my forehead when I'm going to sleep. _

"_How if…granny called your mom?"_

_Mom? _

_I took a breath and smiled awkwardly a bit, "I bet she would never come. She already had a new daughter. She never wants come to my birthday. Trust me"._

_The next day, granny and I went to my dad's grave. I prayed to him, and I heard granny whispered to my dad's grave._

"_Your little girl would change to be a beautiful lady next day. She'll be seventeen, John"._

_The day was coming. I had turned seventeen._

_Neighbors and So many friends of mine came to my party. It couldn't call a party because I just wore a dress and blew the candles. Granny ordered catering and they ate. Just that. _

"_Happy birthday, Corin," Dan, a boy who was my schoolmate whispered. I smiled blushingly. Yeah…I was kinda like him._

"_Corin! Corin!" Aunt Mary, my neighbor ran to me and pulled my hand._

"_What happen?"_

"_Granny! Your grandma!"_

_Granny sat on the chair. Her eyes closed. I cried and called the ambulance quickly._

_After Granny got into emergency room, I sat besides Aunt Mary and cried. I wished Granny would be alright. Then a doctor came out._

"_Sorry miss…..Mrs. Georgina has passed away"._

_NO WAY._

_I just sat and cried at home. Even it was the seventh day since Granny gone I was still move less. I didn't go to school and I hadn't eaten. One day when I wanted to visit Granny's grave, Aro came and bit me. He brought me to the castle and told me why he changed me. I was agree with him because if I was still human I'd die. I didn't have anyone in this world. What was my life for then?_

END FLASHBACK

I sniffed and I bet if I have tears they would fall down.

"Sorry make you remember your memory," Santiago said. I smiled a bit.

"No problem. So…how's your human's life?"

He shrugged, "I don't remember exactly my human's life. Aro said my life was kinda same with Edward Cullen. You know his story?"

I shook my head.

"He was sick and Carlisle, the leader of The Cullens saved him. Kinda same with me. I was sick but Aro wasn't the doctor," he grinned, "I have no money at that time so I ran from hospital. Aro met me and bit me".

"Do you ever visit your family?" I asked.

"No," his eyebrows met each other, "have you?"

"Yeah when I was 4 years old being a vampire, I visited my mom, but I didn't show my face. I just peeked. Glad to know she was happy with her family. Until I was 10 years being a vampire, I stopped visiting my granny's grave because that grave already moved to somewhere-I didn't know".

"You were lucky because you're still remember your family"

"Yeah I was".

The plane landed on Seattle and we took a mini-plane to Port Angeles. Then we took mini-bus to Forks.

I remembered when we (volturi) came here because Irina Denali's report about Edward's daughter.

"Welcome Corin and Santiago," yeah I remembered this man. Yellowish hair with zeus face. It had to be Carlisle Cullen.

"Thanks," Santiago said and he came to the house as Carlisle let me got in. I followed Santiago.

"To check my daughter, ha?" The most-handsome-oops. I forgot that Edward could read mind.

"No, we just want to give Esme this," Santiago opened is case and gave the gift over to Esme.

"Wow very kind of you," Esme said.

"Happy birthday," I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you. Would you mind if I open this?"

"Sure," I smiled.

"What a beautiful ring! Say thanks to Aro," Esme smiled and she looked happy.

"Carlisle, Aro told us to stay. Would you mind if we two stay here?" Santiago asked with polite-tone.

"Of course. Alice, show their rooms please?"

"Yep," Alice smiled, "follow me guys"

Alice looked very fashionable. Sometimes I envy her. In volturi, we had to wear black cloak. If I were in my room I just wore my black t-shirts and black jeans.

"Santiago, that is your room, and Corin, this is your room".

"Thank you".

Night came at Forks. I saw Renesmee Cullen lookes like a 6 years old.

"Demetri said when he and Chelsea checked Renesmee last month, that girl looked like 3 years. I'm confused why Caius still doesn't believe the fact that Renesmee is a half-vampire," Santiago stood besides me and I bit my lower lip.

"Guys, do you want to join us to hunting?" Esme asked us. She got ready to hunting with Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Edward, and Bella.

"How about Renesmee?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Rosalie and I took her. Go hunting. And Santiago, Corina?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind to just hunt animal? Because we don't want any human died around here," Alice asked. I nodded and Santiago nudged my elbow.

"What did you do? Don't say that we will hunt animal like them," Santiago whispered.

"I want to try to drink animal's blood. If it doesn't make us full, let's hunt human around Seattle," I answered. Santiago sighed.


End file.
